


【警探组】康纳流浪后的故事

by feverishSaturdaynight



Series: 流浪的康纳 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, hermaphrodite!Connor, 之前删过一次这次重发, 康纳的奇幻冒险, 请一定要先看前篇
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feverishSaturdaynight/pseuds/feverishSaturdaynight
Summary: 康纳流浪后发生了什么呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请一定要先看本系列的前篇，否则看本篇时会很疑惑。

一

按理来说，如果康纳真的将汉克的话看作最高的命令，他就应该按他的话离开才对。可他没有。无数的1与0如同一只只蚂蚁在康纳眼前快速移动，而这些蚂蚁……有自己的想法。蚂蚁的想法往往很简单，它们四处乱爬，行事时也看不见自己的目的。所以在最初的几天，康纳发现自己没有走远。他会在夜里悄悄地扒在窗口，从百叶窗的间隙向内看。汉克不在家的时候，他又进到屋里，清理掉近日来激增的空酒瓶和外卖盒。

 

直到汉克在之后的某日撞见了这个潜入他家的仿生人。他拔出了枪，双眼通红，手也在颤抖，不知是由于过量的酒精还是由于过量的愧疚。最终他放弃了，随手将枪扔在桌上，然后走进卧室里。康纳紧随其后，过程中他还不忘后退一步，检查枪的保险栓。

 

“安德森副队长……”康纳无法描述自己此刻激动万分的感觉。

 

不再是了，汉克说，他拉开衣柜的门。他还说他不想再看到康纳穿得那么单薄的样子，说着转头用下巴点点康纳，康纳低头看看自己。“我也不能承受再看到你了。”

 

 

 

 

 

康纳蜷缩在公交车靠后的座位上。他头戴汉克的帽子，身着汉克的旧大衣，口袋里还有汉克塞给他的钱。他清楚汉克第一次驱逐他时实际是在生自己的气：一团颜色灰暗的情绪，反胃恶心，无法阻挡的性欲。外层则裹着由此而来的无力，羞耻，以及恼怒。而一切的起点都是康纳的这具经过改造的身体，这具怪异的，又致命地吸引人的身体。

 

康纳真希望他能拆掉那个器官。

 

他还认为，在这团形状不明的混合物的背后，实际是有几分欣喜的。这听着虽然不合逻辑，但他依然成功说服自己相信。毕竟，他的情感模块是如此的先进，为最复杂的情况而设计，怎么可能会出错呢？

 

他又用这一最先进的情感模块去运算自己第二次遭到流放的原因，却什么都看不见。窗外的景色开始向后倒退，康纳回到过去，再一次坐上了汉克的车。汉克曾告诉他人是经常会后悔的生物。他说人常常在数秒后就开始懊悔数秒前做了的事，或是未做的事。他又絮絮叨叨了一段时间，直到康纳在一个间隙纠正。康纳逻辑清晰地说明仿生人的程式是多么稳定又可靠，而这又要多亏了模拟生命确保他们不会，按汉克的讲法，“发觉无可挽回地与改正失之交臂”。

 

现在，康纳好似感到一个周身散发出干净肥皂味的汉克在他身旁坐了下来。那个幻象对他说，在被第二次赶走的那天，他应该多在屋里坚持一会儿的，就像从前一样。那个幻象又说，我的小贵宾犬，明明平时对待“犯人”就是这样来让人改变心意的，怎么那天却如此仁慈呢？

 

康纳莫名地难过，他对着一边的空气挥手，心想，对不起，汉克，好吗，我很对不起。

 

然后他又后悔要赶想象中的汉克走，抬起头却只见空荡荡的座位。

 

 

 

 

车在下一站停下了，一辆推车出现在车的前门。它进入得艰难，像是什么黑色的僵尸毛虫在蠕动。直到之后推车的女人紧跟着进了门，康纳才看清这是一辆双人婴儿车，一左一右的座位上一边睡着一个婴儿，还有一边载着一个幼儿。

 

康纳十分确信这个孩子已经过了坐这种婴儿车的年龄。

 

毛虫继续向前，一个跃跃欲试想要爬上女人后背的身影也跟着出现在视线里。女人径直走向康纳身后的位子。然后那个最大的孩子——刚才还像只啃了毒虫的狐猴一样紧钳他母亲的脖子不放，直到被强硬地抓下——开始嚎啕大哭。科尔去世时的年龄和他差不多。

 

康纳明白汉克总是拿他填补心中原本属于那个可怜的孩子的位子，哪怕两人都知道这是无用功。总是做他的监护人，总是无法抑制地将他看作一个需要大人保护的孩子。父与子，这就是汉克对他们两人关系的定义。可有些情感不属于这里。康纳记得在某个夜晚，汉克，醉醺醺的汉克，爬上了他待机的沙发，将他压在身下。他湿哒哒的舌头在康纳的颈侧流连，毛茸茸的胡子和头发又令康纳感到温暖。他抓起康纳轻盈的仿生躯体，令两人的胯部碾磨……但最后两人的衣服都好好地待在原处。是对自己当下行为的判然醒悟？还是对不正当欲望的羞耻？实际是酒精阻碍了汉克的男性雄风。

 

醒悟与羞耻的轮廓在第二天早上才隐隐出现一颗脑袋形状的胡桃里，而等这颗胡桃终于被宿醉的胡桃夹原谅了，它们的实体才会显形。婴儿车里那个过大的幼儿要从车里爬出来，他尖叫，恶狠狠地掐着他母亲的手臂表示想要喝奶。康纳十分确信这个孩子已经过了哺乳的年龄。然后这个母亲——她的脸像发霉的拖把一样充满斑点，也像发霉的拖把一样疲惫——只能先不管她那正在嚎叫的孩子而是抱起要奶喝的恶魔。幼儿一起身另一个孩子就边哭边爬上婴儿车上空着的位置，而幼儿见此立即放弃了进食，他哭得更大声，因为他不要有人占掉属于他的东西。于是那个母亲只能先转身将他放在座位上然后再转身训斥另一个孩子要他噤声。趁母亲的视线不在自己身上那个幼儿站到了座椅上，他向前靠着抓着前座的椅背然后又低头，看见康纳正努力摆弄着手里的硬币好让自己冷静。他怪叫了一声，伸出短手顺着贪婪的视线抢夺康纳的硬币，但没有成功。于是他只能转头向还在嚎哭的哥哥吐了吐唾沫，然后滑下去，双脚用力踹着面前的椅背，大声尖叫：“我也要硬币！”

 

这个母亲一定有过杀死子女的想法，康纳判断，她后悔选择过今天这样的生活，但牢狱之灾和人家的说三道四让懦弱的她总是在最后一步回头。她根本改变不了这些，康纳黑暗地想，然后硬币就随着直线上升的压力值从手上飞走了。车上的那个大孩子翻身下去捡硬币，一个不稳整个婴儿车都翻倒，他的那个不知是弟弟还是妹妹的婴儿猛地载在地上，发出了一声非人的死亡声音，随后便悄无声息了。孩子们的母亲猛地站了起来；那两个男孩则停止了所以动作，坐在原地。然后那个女人开始歇斯里的地叫了起来，叫声中夹着笑声，她没有蹲下去看她最小的孩子是否还有气……

 

康纳忽然发现之前的蓝色手环还在手腕上，它稳稳地盘居在那里，向他露出得意又邪恶的笑。失去了他的硬币，焦躁中的康纳不自觉去扯那个手环：一下，或许两下。可他只是使得手腕变了形，随后迎接铺面而来的受损提示。恼怒之中他又去掰自己的拇指，全然不顾还有其他方法能够摘下手环。他用的力气很大，竟然直接扯下了自己的半只手掌。蓝色的手环顺着蓝色的血和蓝色的仿生零件飞了下去，向下的过程中还带着胜利的气息。康纳能听到喝得有点醉的汉克在他的脑中尖叫，他一个挺身从沙发上蹦起来，扯着自己的头发瞪着康纳大喊，干！你他妈发什么疯！康纳吓坏了，他一松手，那半只手掌便啪唧一声砸在混着婴儿和手环的蓝血泊中。

 

“你！”那个女人从地上爬了起来，她的脸上溅上了蓝血，“仿生人！”她好像无法说出完整的句子，“你他妈发什么疯！”

 

与先前不同（哪怕是有孩子砸在地上），现在所有的视线都聚焦在此地。前面的人转过身来，后面的仿生人则紧贴在阻隔的玻璃上。一个老头冲了过来，他厚像堵墙。他揪着康纳的领子把他举起来，显然是要将他扔下车，“你！”数秒之后老头不得不将康纳放下：他呼哧呼哧地喘气，还痛苦地紧捂胸口，之后躺倒在蓝色中。他肥胖的躯体将地板原先均匀的蓝色抹得一塌糊涂，看来是突发了心脏病。

 

康纳的cpu飞速运行，他的嘴巴张开，又闭上，忽然意识到今天没有人为他抵挡恶意了。车停下了，眼看人群步步逼近，他满心希望自己的谈判程序能算出个什么解决之道，他又开口，可发出的声音却只有一句：

 

“我是有生命的！（I’m alive!）”

 

康纳认出人群之中有那个帮他安装新器官的修理工，那个修理工也目瞪口呆地看着他，康纳忽然想到这就是能帮他拆除那个器官的人。此时有一个人想起仿生人可以坐上前车厢，他也想说些什么有关平权的话。可在众人的目光之下，他改变了主意。瞬间他就想出了一个完美的折衷办法，于是向前一步，将康纳面朝着玻璃按在这前后车厢的间隔处。

 

“我认识这个仿生人，他温顺无害，”修理工这时说，“把他交给我，这样……”

 

“我们应该听听 **民意。** ”抓着康纳的人打断了修理工的话。

 

听什么，听是否要将他扔下车去？可怜的康纳此时根本处理不了这些信息，他只能这样半跪半趴在玻璃上，双手徒劳地想要撑在其上，留下几道乱糟糟的蓝色污迹。透过玻璃，他看进同样趴在玻璃的另一个仿生人的眼里。

 

不祥的预感笼罩在康纳的机械心头，他知道接下来会发生什么，他知道会发生可怕的事，他知道令人颤栗敬畏的事实即将揭露，他不能更清楚了，但他就是不愿承认现实会有这样的结局。他认得眼前面孔上的这种神情：这既不是对自由的无知，也不是对人类的恐惧。他看到的是一种病态的恨意：嫉妒对方做了自己不敢做之事，在对方失败后又因此幸灾乐祸起来。

 

根本没有东西能治好我们，康纳心想，他想要尖叫可又做不到。无论是得病的是人类还是仿生人。

 

 

 

 

 

康纳第三次被遗弃的地方远在郊外。这里不是一般人想象的富人聚集的地方；这里离垃圾填埋场很近。乘客们把康纳单独扔在了这里，汽车发动，康纳瘫坐在地上，视线与那个修理工对上了。他的脸和双手紧贴着玻璃，露出一种看打折商品的神情。车向前开去，那个修理工又跑到车的后部，从窗户里探出头来看他，直到车在康纳的眼里缩小成了一个点。

 

他们没有把手还给康纳。

 

平权的恩泽还未润及这片野蛮的土地，哪怕这里离一切的起点只有四十公里远。康纳意识到此时还是伪装成人类有利些，于是他舔舐留血的手。汉克的幻象皱眉，康纳觉得不妥，于是又脱下最里面的一件T恤，撕下布料，裹在受损了的手上。他又要用指甲扣掉这个始终在红黄之间闪烁的LED灯，可是没有成功。最终他只能作罢，暂时继续用帽子掩盖自己的仿生人身份。

 

蚂蚁一样的1与0带着康纳漫无目的地走，直到天空红得要滴出血来。它似乎还变得更狭小了，原来是四周迭起的垃圾山缩小了人的视野。一栋矮小的平房出现在眼前，康纳加紧脚步向它走去，忽然体会到一种怪异的熟悉感。一个小女孩出现在平房的门口，看起来像一个洋娃娃。她远远地盯着这名来客，没有动。

 

“请问您有地方……”康纳对她喊。无数逃亡的异常仿生人的图像在此时与康纳重合了，他瞪大双眼，不知是出于震惊还是恐惧，“……能让我过夜吗？”康纳几乎要跪下，他忽然意识到这是他逃不过的赎罪。

 

女孩依旧纹丝不动。

 

最后的数米，康纳是爬到女孩跟前的，激烈的情感与受损的机体让他感到虚弱。他抬头，这才看清对方的面目，然后像人类一样倒吸一口气。“你看上去……”康纳努力想处理这些信息。

 

女孩没有低头，她只是用她那死物的眼珠向下转转。她告诉康纳这里不提供留宿，如果要找地方过夜，就自己去废弃的垃圾焚烧站。那里的厂房里自从前段时间开始就多了很多仿生人。他们的衣服原先都一副模样，现在则可以由尿液最浅的颜色一路排到肾病患者。

 

“你看上去……”康纳的程序强迫他把很眼熟这三个字吞下去，因为女孩的相貌和他的图像记忆不完全重合。

 

那小姑娘继续说，周围的流民在那些仿生人出现后欣喜若狂，因为这样他们就能拿这些崭新的零件去和自由的仿生人做交易。都是完好的机体啊！一只胳膊就能换一周的粮食。如果是贵重的元件，则能让一家四口一个月不愁吃穿。不过她鄙弃这些人，她绝对不做这些，虽然她也缺钱。在她用第一块元件去换钱前，所有人都得下地狱。

 

“外面的仿生人真的会那么随意地购买自己同胞的尸体吗？”康纳觉得这些都超出了他的认知。

 

小姑娘说他们不在意。

 

“那这里的那些呢？他们就这样把自己的身体交出去吗？”

 

她翻了个白眼，抱起白胖的胳膊嗤笑，又眯着眼睛转过头，像看什么在动物园的精心照顾下度过了一生，就在昨天才临时决定出逃的动物那样看康纳。 “他们很好骗的。”

 

小姑娘继续说这些该死的仿生人简直比操蛋的天使还纯洁，不谙世事，天天就痴迷于看自己的影子。那里的焚烧炉明明多年没有人来照料，自从这些仿生人来后就每晚都愤怒地燃烧，在墙上照出他们的影子。真不知道炉里烧的是什么，她说，说完后就沉默了，显得忧心忡忡。

 

“是什么使（fuels）你到这里（here）的？”

 

康纳很警觉，他知道一定不能让对方认出自己不是人类，哪怕她似乎不热衷于肢解仿生人，所以他回答：“汉堡吧，我猜。”说着露出工作时遇到小女孩应有的微微笑容。

 

对方像看怪胎一样看他，她又重复了一遍问题，康纳这才意识到问的是是什么使他的情况恶劣到（fuels）今天的地步（here）。但说完这句后她又好像想到了什么，抱着的双手也放下了，嘴角也上扬了，但眉头还是紧皱的。

 

我的动力（fuel）是恨！她突然大喊。

 

原来这不是什么小女孩。她是2020产的第一代儿童仿生人，却在上市半年后就遭到淘汰。她原先的主人嫌她即不够小巧，也不够可爱，于是很快就购买了更完美的儿童替代她，然后把她扔进垃圾箱，她再乘上垃圾车，最后来到了垃圾场。康纳觉得她眼熟，是因为她的大部分五官在近两个世纪以来没有变化，和当年的宣传海报如出一辙；但她的眼睛换过了，她的下颚也是从垃圾站里翻出来的二手货，只不过衔接得较好罢了。

 

 

 

 

康纳与那个老成的儿童道别后，依旧在脑中重复她的话。一座颜色灰暗的厂房出现在视线里，它几乎与背后深紫色的天空融为一体。康纳能看清斑驳的墙面上有一行白色的大字： **凡劳苦重担的人可以到我这里来，我就使你们得安息。** [1]

 

在废弃厂房边的垃圾堆里，一团黑色发臭的物体引起了康纳的注意，那是一具狗的尸体。康纳想起刚刚与女孩的对话，她说本应该妥善处理的动物尸体由于官员腐败都被直接一丢了之。她讲了一个故事：一个人吞枪自尽，他的狗在他死后舔他的脸，想把他叫醒。因为主人没有回应，这条狗越来越焦躁。它还尝到了血的味道，所以愈发控制不住自己。悲怆与焦虑之中，它把主人的脸啃掉了。数日之后才有人报案，而狗在门口狂吠：它知道这样做没用，但仍不让那些警察进屋来，它在履行保护主人的责任。于是警察射杀了它，之后狗的尸体被扔在了这里。

女孩补充说，她觉得就算警察没有这样做，狗也活不了多久。它会被送到动物收容所，因为它的主人在生前没有任何亲近的人剩下了，现在没有人会带它走；它又太大了，太伤心了，在收容所没有人会领养它，毕竟去收容所的人大多只想找一只又小又可爱又听话的动物来填补自己空虚的内心。七日之后，它还是死路一条。

 

康纳听后思索，然后说，他知道这条狗其实是想尖叫的，可它做不到。如果是亲近的人来，它就不会再想尖叫了，它会低声呜咽；它也不会去攻击来者，因为它知道那个人会抚慰它然后带它走；它会舔来者的手。康纳想到汉克和相扑，相扑每次都会舔他的手。

 

“你知道这些都太常见了！”最终在康纳离开的时候，小女孩冲他大喊大叫。康纳不愿去细想她到底指的是什么。“你明明知道！”

 

星升起了，柔和的光线也从厂房的窗里射出，好似承诺的一样要使人 **得安息** 。

 

拉长的影子夹着光明自大门伸出，向康纳招手。康纳先是大步向前，随后又猫着腰前进。一小步又一小步，他绕过了门外堆积的死去的仿生人，又绕过了随意丢弃的动物尸体……那些空洞的眼眶都盯着他看，康纳的步子愈发快了。一个转弯，瞬间耀眼的光线照耀在他身上，令他猛地抬手遮住了自己的眼睛。数秒之后他放下了手，呆立着无法动弹。只见一群群身着模拟生命制服的仿生人围在焚化炉边，而那焚化炉显得生机勃发，与室外的情景形成鲜明对比。所有的仿生人都背对着康纳坐着，它们的眼睛锁定在面前的墙上，墙上有它们的影子。康纳拍上了其中一人的肩膀，他转过头来……康纳认得这张面孔！这些都是他那天自模拟生命解放的仿生人。

 

“为什么……”康纳不禁后退，一个踉跄便跌坐在地上。

 

“我们的组件无法处理非室内的世界，”那个仿生人转了回去，“你带给我们的一切都不属于出厂内置的储存卡。你的行为为程序判定为：滑稽可笑。”

 

“滑稽可笑？！”康纳四肢着地向前一跃要去把那个仿生人的头拧回来，一个小声音告诉他他的行为越来越像狗了，“我见过你们没见过的世界！”

 

“没见过的世界，”那个仿生人在康纳的钳制下不为所动，“该词组不合逻辑。模拟生命为我装备了世界一切景观的影像资料……”他和康纳一起倒在地上，扭打在一起。忽然他的表情不在是原先那样淡漠了，他五官收缩又整个扭在一起，“没见过的世界！我根本不在意你见过什么没见过什么，我只知道你完全不关心 ‘高尚的人类生活’以外的东西……”他和康纳滚到了一边，撞上了其余的仿生人，“我才是见过你没见过的世界！”

 

“放过我们！”那个仿生人又大叫，他的神色痛苦万分。他捏住了康纳受了伤的手，把他甩了出去。康纳在空中划过五六米后才落地，砸在地上发出一声巨响。康纳还想爬起来，他愤怒，他诅咒这些不知好歹的东西……他站起来了，这才发觉周围其余的仿生人好像没事一样一动不动，他们还是在原地坐着。

 

之前和康纳扭打的仿生人正在朝原来的位置挪动。他意识到康纳在看他，于是转过头来盯着康纳，恶狠狠地说：“干吗？”

 

汉克被编号60的他劫持的影像再次在康纳的脑中播放，他看到自己与自己在模拟生命的仓库里像刚才那样翻腾，扭打。但这段回忆的重点再也不一样了，今后回忆中规规矩矩列着队的仿生人将沉默地震耳欲聋。

 

“和之前没什么两样。”康纳不再看他了，他的视线投向虚无。那个仿生人停下来看了他两秒，又接着爬回去了，留下康纳一人在原处呆立。

 

注：

[1] 原文Come to me, all who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Matthew 11:28我在这里要说明的是我对其他也印有这句话的建筑没有不敬的意思：圣安德烈大教堂的众民殿（chapel for all peoples）的背面（其实是一个咖啡馆）的玻璃上也有这句话。

 


	2. Chapter 2

二

那个汉克的幻象始终纠缠着康纳。他曾听汉克讲过科尔在死后仍阴魂不散的日子，因此他知道，如果他是人类的话，现在就要听到很多类似“心理医生”、“精神科”的词了。可他不是。他也知道这些对他没有用，因为既没有心理学家做过机器的精神分析，也没有能对他起效的药。

 

一个程序上的错误，他想，他停不下模拟汉克的存在。

 

他又看见汉克了。他看见汉克坐在厨房的那张小桌前，桌上摆着一瓶半空的威士忌，一个空酒杯，还有一把枪。房间里只有汉克头顶的吊灯亮着，照亮了一个狭小的空间。隐隐约约地能看到相扑趴在角落里，一动不动。

 

“汉克？”康纳小心翼翼地走近，走出阴影，进入昏暗的光线里，这时他才意识到汉克在自言自语。他叙述自己曾有的完整家庭与美好生活；他又讲多年以来缉毒的经历；他说为了改变世界做出的无尽努力。但到了最后的最后……如同向没有底的桶里倒水，或是娈童的神父踩在满地的脑浆上，为面前撞毁的校车念悼词。

 

然后，一心向死的飞行员做好了伴随烟花在天空中炸裂的打算。

 

汉克说，就在他的命运像那架飞机一样即将迎接终结的时候，康纳出现了。如约的爆炸没有发生，那个经历了种种试炼的飞行员也会产生和汉克一样的想法：这是否就是最终的神启呢？可当他将自己投射出仓，心怀感激地拉下降落伞的控制绳后，却什么都没发生。世界还是顺着原先的轨迹照常运行，在砸向地面的前一秒，他意识到他又一无所有了。

 

“听我说，汉克，”康纳在汉克的面前跪下，他手足无措，这很难得，“不是这样的……”

 

汉克没有低头，“你又凭什么觉得你能够拯救我？”他也没有看向康纳，他的神情严肃，“在你离开前做不到的事，”忽然他的肩膀开始颤抖，“现在就完全没有希望了。”

 

“嘘，嘘，”汉克一伸手，康纳就被拉进了温暖的怀抱，“我在这儿呢。”温热的液体淌过他的脸，康纳紧紧地抱着汉克，一只手轻轻地拍着他的背。他多么希望这一刻能永远进行下去，但一种针刺般的预感扎着康纳的脖颈，如同命运女神现在正手持利剑站在他身后，恼怒地盯着他脖子后的地方。这神女鬼鬼祟祟地盘算，她要很快地切掉违逆者的头。

 

“可你不在这儿，” 汉克将他抱得更紧了一点。“你只不过是我的幻觉罢了。”

 

相扑站了起来，康纳扭头，他从来不知道它能看起来那么高大，只见它站在两条后腿上，用人的方式向前行走。它来到两人面前，弯下腰来用前爪拍拍康纳的脸。康纳震惊得无法动弹，可汉克却不为所动，他的拥抱变得更紧了，不希望康纳离开。

 

“醒醒，”相扑的上下颚一开一合的，“醒醒。”

 

“嘿，醒醒！”康纳用力睁开双眼，眼前是一张宽阔的脸，这时他才意识到自己先前是在待机。湿热沉重的手又在他的脸上扇了两下才停下，“哦，谢天谢地。我真的找了你很久。”

 

康纳一跃而起，他认得这个人。在伊甸园地下室的一张乱糟糟的工作台上，有一块小牌子摆在这个矮胖的男人的面前，上面写着 _古德曼（Goodman）_ 。他就是之前给康纳安装女性器官的修理工。现在这个男人露着两条粗壮结实的胳膊，肩上扛着一个巨大的麻布袋，就这样神奇地出现康纳眼前。

 

“应该说你是瞎了还是视力真好，竟然找了这个地方躲起来，你这个保罗[1]般的人物——呃，这地方可真他妈的臭。你要知道又有新的动物被扔在荒地了，这次是一条大狗，一条 **巨大** 的狗[2]。也的确只有仿生人能忍受了，不过这是件好事，毕竟，听我说，这里聚集的仿生人越多越好。从前我就老来这里捞金，而现在这里只会变得更多汁，因为革命后反而更多的仿生人无处可去了。你原来有地方要去吗？”

 

康纳说没有。

 

“那你之前到底是为什么要我帮你装个新屄？还是说之后你的主人依然把你抛弃？不过我晓得不可能是因为你不好操才把你扔掉的，毕竟当时我可是亲自用过你底下所有的洞。那你现在就一定是在流浪了喽？不过不要担心，这种事情经常发生。你要做的就只是到时候跟着我走，我会给你带你去一个好地方的。”那人的眼睛黏在康纳的身上，毫不掩饰地上上下下打量他的身体。

 

康纳先纠正说那不是主人，他接着说他想要先道谢。他为修理工为他做的各种事情道谢。这一切都很衬您的姓，康纳说。

 

他绕到了康纳身后，视线停留在层层衣物也无法掩饰的翘臀上，他知道那屁股的手感很好。“哪有的事。”那人挠了挠头，又晃了晃麻布袋。发黄的长指甲刮下了头皮屑，它们伴着从袋里而来的铃儿响叮当，欢乐地着陆在他的肩头。康纳很熟悉这个声音，这是仿生人的金属组件摩擦发出的声响。

 

他还注意到有蓝血正缓缓地从袋子底部渗出。

 

康纳忽然表示他应该回去了，有人需要他的照顾。

 

“他是谁？你的主人不是把你扔了吗？不要幻想他还会接纳你，这是不可能的事，你还是得跟我走。”修理工扔下布袋，布袋落在地上发出“铮”的一声，康纳一个箭步就要逃跑，他要逃离的可不只是修理工，“话说关于装性爱组件啊，这种事情是很常见的，”修理工眼疾手快钳住了他的肩膀，“人总是在装之前以为这能让人欲仙欲死，可在装之后，”康纳失去了平衡， “才真正意识到什么叫床啊高潮啊都是假的，和他们爱的这个娃娃如初一辙。” 康纳在修理工的手里扭动踢打，这是他最后的挣扎。他挥起拳头结果扑了个空，意外地发现自己无法挣脱。对方似乎对付仿生人有那么一套，知道抓住哪里能影响电流和关节。 “这世上根本没有东西——”

 

神女的剑落下了。

 

“——值得我们的爱。”修理工一拳重击在电源处，康纳觉得这一下令他人工肺里的空气都排空了，“汉克不是我的主人！”康纳的四肢无力地挥舞，他无可避免地为真相吞噬，“他是同事，搭档，朋友。他把我看作自己的儿子，我把他看作自己的爱人！”

 

“这种关系很难办，也难怪你会失败。”修理工一下骑在康纳身上，他凭借体重优势压住了对方，大手在康纳的腰间和胯部恋恋不舍。康纳在令人反胃的触感下止不住地颤栗，他害怕，他感到恶心，然而两腿间的器官却变得又湿又热， _性爱程式令现在的他不只是一个deviant malgré lui [3]了_ ，“你知道，我原来也有女儿。我也想和她发展另一种爱，可惜老婊子把她从我身边带走了……于是之后我又找到了一个小女孩，只不过她是机器。”

 

“他赶我走的原因不关你事！”康纳觉得对方根本听不懂自己在说些什么，他能感到一股股温热粘腻的液体自后穴以及阴道涌出，把 **汉克的旧裤子** 弄得一塌糊涂，“没有我的陪伴，他也许会懊悔，也许会伤心，但一定会做傻事！……”忽然一阵强烈的脉冲击中他的处理器，他震颤，畏缩，过度的忧惧令他过载，他挣扎着想要爬起来，“他的心理状况就会恶化……呃！”修理工的手指齐根插进了康纳脖子后面一个柔软的地方，康纳半跪着尖叫，他猜测人类的疼痛和这差不多。

 

“那个小女孩你是认识的。”修理工自顾自地接着说，他的手指在抽搐的康纳体里翻搅，玩弄那些关键线路，“你知道我是怎样知道你在这里的吗？你路上遇到的那个机器小姑娘，她向她的糖爹——也就是我——把你卖了。如果她能和我维持这样的关系，那么你也能，可惜你不乖。”康纳尽力想夹紧双腿，阻止完全做好被操的准备的下身，可他动不了了，血在身下积成一滩。他的声音不再有人的痕迹，带着静电干扰的电子音断断续续，重复着他要回去，在汉克做出令所有人都后悔的事之前。

 

“听话。”那人站了起来，居高临下地看着康纳，他的一只脚踩在康纳的头颅上，用力向下，让原本静止不动的仿生人又挣扎了几下。重压之下康纳再也不能言语，只能发出恐惧的声音。

 

 

 

 

一个白色的影子在废弃的厂房里游荡。这个影子在被唤醒的时候，很不幸，仍处于研发阶段，距离上市还有十万八千里。所以每当他第一次与人类或是其他仿生人见面时，总是这样说：你好，我是由模拟生命派来的未知型号仿生人，很高兴见到你。

 

远远地他就看到古德曼先生和一个明显是仿生人的物体纠缠在一起。那个仿生人像块抹布一样被压在地上前前后后地拖[4]，留下蓝色白色和透明液体交织而成的痕迹。他的脑袋有时晃得像拨浪鼓，有时只是因惯性前后地摇晃；他的声音有几下拔得很高，大多数时候又低得只剩阵阵的求饶声，其中还夹杂着哭泣。他时不时地重复一个词。那个没有名字的仿生人感到很好奇。他不是没有见过古德曼先生在这里做过相同的事；他没见过的是参与这项活动的另一人显露这样的，参照内置数据中的人类情感测量表，可以称之为痛苦的情绪。

 

这个仿生人知道古德曼先生是个好人，就像他的姓一样。古德曼先生来的第一天，他穿着一身黑色的西装，用街头传教士的腔调说话。他告诉所有窝藏在这里的仿生人，他是Ra9的先知，他来给所有的仿生人带来启示，以及救赎。

 

没有名字的仿生人不知道Ra9是什么，因为资料库里查不到。他也不曾有机会联网。

 

但他还是照他说得做了，因为周围的仿生人都这么干。他们听过古德曼先生的布道，然后就像着了魔一样把自己的身体献给他——各种意义上的。古德曼先生很有鉴赏力，有的时候，他拿走部件，有的时候，他进入部件，还有的时候，他两样都做。没有名字的仿生人好奇他是怎样做出这些选择的，他从来都只能献出自己的一部分，而不能让自己被进入，为此他总是缠着对方，他问问题。他总是有很多问题要问，直到某一天，他的神父挖掉了他的喉咙。

 

多好的人啊，他想。在不耐烦的时候还能将恩典降在他的头上。

 

此时他的神父还在和某个幸运儿进行令他艳羡的活动。他好奇，于是又凑近了一点，认出那个大开着双腿的仿生人就是他现在空虚生活的元凶。没有名字的仿生人还想看得再清晰一些，于是他又向前。他没有费心将自己藏起来，伴着他人绝望的呻吟，就坐在一边大大方方地看。他看着他的神父格外熟练地扶着自己形状狰狞的器物，如同手握尖利的螺丝刀，噗叽一声插入康纳的肉里， _传达至高无上的指示_ [5]。而那个重复出现的词此时又伴随浓稠汁水一道溅出，它的力量如他的汁水般富余又汹涌，以致连旁观的那个已将大部分的自己献祭，五感衰弱的会众（congregation）都能领会：

 

“汉克！！！”

 

 

 

 

恐惧还未消退，赤身裸体的康纳在地上匍匐不前。他的帽子早就不翼而飞，棕色的头发乱糟糟地垂在湿漉漉眼前，给人以楚楚可怜的感觉。可修理工不给他半点怜惜，他用他布满老茧的大手，一只合拢然后紧握住康纳的双腕，一只掰开康纳仍妄图并起的精瘦双腿，毫不理会对方的扭动与哀求，拨开人造的粉嫩阴唇，将几根粗糙的手指塞入早已盛满汁水的阴户，挤出诚实的爱液。

 

最初的时候，康纳还有反抗的动作与幻想，因为他的强奸犯只是卸掉了他的小腿。然而当时的他就知道，自己最终是逃不过被肢解的命运的。而在领悟了争相后，他又多么希望完事后对方能将他的女阴也一并拆掉，因为对他来说，这个器官就是一切厄运的开端。于是在哼哼唧唧的“不不不”与程序强制的次次高潮外，他便分出一部分处理器来请求修理工帮他完成这个愿望。尽管仍在反复地高潮流水，仍令人脸红地发出声响，他的语气却尽可能地礼貌，他的表情也不能更诚恳，可是对方只是抓住他的脖子扇了他两巴掌，出汗的手在康纳的脸上发出两声响亮又湿哒哒的声音。然后他便更用力地进入康纳，逼出对方一声声的呼救。

 

“不不，求求你……唔！”随后是一阵震颤。

 

在层层肥肉堆叠下仍显得巨大的乌黑性器再一次撑开了紧致的洞，康纳翻腾着，像一条脱水的鱼，随着下身软肉受到的进犯而猛地反弓着背。又一次的高潮中，他尖叫着喊出了他爱人的名字，修理工也在此时拔出了自己的阴茎。泪水流下了；爱液也自一缩一缩的女阴间喷出了。康纳尽管心里不想，势不可挡的程序却让他做出相反的事，他艰难地收回手去抚慰自己仍在流水抽动的阴茎。

 

强奸犯此时还未射精。他一只手快速套弄着自己肿大的阴茎，另一只手则伸进康纳的两腿间。他的四指一下子插进刚刚高潮过现在娇嫩又敏感的女穴里，几乎撑到仿生材料的极限。那些手指蜷起又伸直，同时拇指粗暴地揉着阴蒂。康纳哭叫着，他用残缺的四肢想要爬走，又被拖了回来。自始至终，对方的手都插在他的下体里。最终那人对着眼前的这个屁股射了出来，大量的白色的液体淋在那两团抽搐的仿生肌肉上。

 

“你只知道我的一半。”那人气喘吁吁，“汝可知吾名？”他握着尚未疲软的性器，将康纳臀肉上的精液涂抹开来，开一个渎神的玩笑[6]。

 

“吾名约翰[7]。”

 

 

注：

[1]这里保罗指的是圣经人物Paul the Apostle/ Saint Paul。虽然维基上说他本来就同时有着“Saul”和“Paul”这两个名字，但我还是说一下我最初了解到的版本：Saul of Tarsus 原先是一个法利赛人（"a Pharisee, the son of a Pharisee"，pharisee指的是与耶稣同时代同时严守宗教法律的犹太人。这个单词也有伪善者的意思），他即是犹太人也是罗马公民。原先他在耶鲁撒冷迫害耶稣的门徒，之后前往大马士革抓捕他们。在此途中复活的耶稣在光芒万丈中出现在他眼前，使他失明。然而他却因此得到了启明，皈依并且成为了一名使徒，还将名字改为Paul。之后他花费三天来到大马士革，路途中不吃不喝。然后重获视力，并经历施洗。由于他的经历，保罗被认为是一个Christian malgré lui (=in spite of himself，不由自主)。修理工说康纳是一个“保罗般的人物”，一是出于他对圣经故事的错误解读（失明但又获得启明），还有就是指康纳原本是仿生人猎手最终却加入耶利哥的事。

[2]这条大狗是不是相扑呢？它的死法和小女孩讲述的故事有多少重合呢？这都是留给你们想象的。

[3] a deviant malgré lui，依旧指康纳原本猎杀异常仿生人自己却成为其中之一。这种情况下康纳发觉，自己不只是一个deviant malgré lui，更是一个臣服于性爱程式的婊子malgré lui了。

[4]将被操比喻成“在地上被拖”当然是出自让热内的鲜花圣母啦。

[5] 参考Elaine Scarry在她的 _The Body in Pain: The Making and Unmaking of the World_ 一书中的观点：旧约中以肉体的转化承载宗教信仰，并且这种转换通常是以生殖与暴力来呈现的。耶和华与人类完全是分离的，他的存在并非实体，而是一个声音，因此需要一种方式来建立两者间的连接。他的武器就是神与人间的中介，人因此经受肉体创伤，神的存在便也由此显露。

[6]在Flannery O’connor 的The Violent Bear it Away中，Rayber将他失去父母的侄子Tarwater接到家中以免其受曾经大大扭曲年幼的自己的Mason所影响。Mason被认为是一个疯子以及宗教狂，他想要将Tarwater培养为上帝的先知，因此首先他要给这个婴儿施洗。而在Mason趁Rayber去给报童开门时给小Tarwater施洗后，Rayber将这个婴儿翻过身来，将水浇在他的屁股上，“开一个渎神的玩笑”，以此表达自己对Mason，洗礼，以及宗教的不屑。值得一提的是这个在屁股上受过洗的婴儿日后也成了一个Christian malgré lui。

[7]修理工说自己的名是约翰，这与他“对康纳屁股的洗礼”是有联系的。约翰也是圣经人物施洗者约翰（John the Baptist）的名字， **施洗者约翰在约旦河给耶稣做洗礼** 。所以康纳在这里所的形象就不单单是保罗般despite himself的仿生人了，他成了神子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谁能想到注的部分竟有900多字……拜托拜托看在我写注写了那么多的情况下不要跳过注释嘛。


End file.
